Final
by Lindsey Mcdonald
Summary: This story takes place during the episode Icarus the last episode of Carter Hall. I always thought that Oliver and Carter had a thing for each other. so yes people this is a Carter/Oliver boyxboy love . Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a Carter Hall and Oliver Queen Slash Yes that right people boyxboy love. I always thought they had something between them so i wrote this. Anyways this takes place during the episode Icarus the last episode of Carter Hall. I used some lines from the show only to help. This show does not belong to me they belong to the creators along with the characters.

* * *

><p>"Surprise" Everyone shouted as Lois and Clark stepped into Watchtower. Clark and Lois were surprised alright. Party was great Lois was talking it up with girls about her ring while Clark took advice from the guys to just agree with everything Lois says about the wedding. Carter and Oliver were at the champagne table.<p>

"Even though I married Shayera hundred times, I had to lose her that many times as well and I know I don't usually get all warm and fuzzy. But um… I am sorry about Chloe" Carter said as he looks at Oliver.

"Your not going to hug me now are ya?" Oliver asked not really liking the touchy feely feeling that was being developed between them.

"No"

"Okay" Oliver said relieved

"I'm just saying I understand that at time like these you miss them the most"

"Well let's hope they never get to feel that lost"

"No relationship can avoid that possibility but if I learned anything in the last…oh… three thousand years, is that fear should never decide love." Carter said as he once again looks at Oliver.

"Well said" Oliver said as he turns around towards the table and picked up a bottle of champagne. "Alright so while there is…" Oliver paused a second to open the bottle. "Still plenty of champagne, I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple. Who has finally figured out what we've already knew for a very long time now. You two are Destined to be together" Oliver toasted as he raised his glass.

Soon everyone began to leave it was getting late and then it was just Oliver and Carter left at the watch tower.

"Big bird aren't you going to leave?" Oliver asked as he sat down on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Who said I was going to leave." Carter said as he sat down beside Oliver.

"Well everybody else left figured you'd leave and I could have this place all to my self" Oliver said as he took a drink from his bottle.

"To bad" Carter said as he took the bottle of beer from Oliver and got up off the couch.

"Hey give that back" Oliver said getting annoyed.

"No can do boy wonder" Carter said as he took swig from Olivers beer.

"Seriously" Oliver said he didn't want to play this game.

"Yep" That's all Carter had to say as he lifted up his free hand and motioned Oliver to come at him.

"I'm not playing."

"Fine then I'll be drinking your beer now." Carter said as he began to walk away taking another swig from the bottle

"No your not" Oliver said as he ran towards Carter.

Carter smiled for a seconded then it disappeared as he turned around blocking a punch from Oliver that was aimed for the back of his head. Not single drop was spilt from the bottle.

"Got to do better then that kid" Carter said as he lifted up his right leg and kicked Oliver backwards. Oliver flew back and hit table making it collapse to the ground.

"That's it" Oliver said as he got off the ground. Oliver watched Carter. Carter had a smile on his as he swung the beer bottle back and forth taunting Oliver.

Oliver came at Carter again throwing another punch at him but was blocked by Carter again. Carter then kneed Oliver in the stomach "seriously I thought you could do better then that" Cater said as Oliver was bent down arms cradling his stomach.

"I can old man" Oliver said as swung his arm out hitting Carter in the stomach then moved quickly behind him and kicked the back of Carters leg making him collapse onto his knees. "Thank you! I win!" Oliver cheered as he grabbed the bottle from Carter then took a swig from it.

"Think again" Carter said as he swung his leg around sweeping Oliver off his feet as he fell backwards. Carter grabbed the bottle just in time before any of it could spill out. "I win" Carter bragged as he leaned over Oliver. "You lose… and don't ever call me an old man again" Carter said as he looked Oliver in the eyes.

"Not fair I got the bottle back" Oliver complained as he rested on his forearms.

"But you didn't hold on to it" Carter said as he took another swig in front of Olivers face.

"Neither did you" Oliver said as he snatched the bottle away from carter and swiftly moved away from him.

"That's okay because I finished it" Carter smirked.

"For fucks sake" Oliver said as he turned it up side down letting one drop come out. "You know that was my last one" Oliver said depressed.

"So" Carter said not really caring.

"So… did you just say so? I mean this is really good beer and you say so" Oliver said in disbelief as he walked towards Carter.

"Yeah I-"Carter said before he was taken off guard as Oliver grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the nearest wall.

"You seriously just disgraced the beer"

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt the bottles feelings" Carter said as he hit Oliver hands off him and turned there positions around only this time Carter held Olivers hands above his. "See this is why when shoving a person against the wall you don't grab them by the shoulders."

"Whatever" Oliver said trying to ignore the weird feeling he just got.

"I thought you were going to bitch about the beer some more or are you done" Carter said as he looked at Olivers eyes trying to tell if he was going to bitch again.

"Yeah…*ba bum*…The beer" Oliver said as he got distracted by how close Carter was.

"You okay?" Carter asked.

"Yeah I'm dandy" Oliver said as he escaped Carters grasp and walked a few steps away from him. Oliver touched his wrists thinking of the hands that just held them. *ba bum*

"You don't look it" Carter said as he walked towards him.

"Yeah well maybe it's because you just beat me up" Oliver said as he backed away from Carter.

"Really?" Carter asked as he looked down then back up at Oliver. "That doesn't seem to be the case hot stuff."

Oliver looked down then back up at Carter as his cheeks went red. "It's not what it looks like." Oliver said as he fell back onto the couch lying down.

"Right so while we were fighting you just happened to fined a banana and stuff it down your pants" Carter said as he got closer to Oliver.

"No but I really don't swing that way. You know what while you were holding me up I just had a flash of Chloe. Sooo yeah I don't swing that way." Oliver said hoping Carter would just leave it alone.

"So you're saying if I do this." Carter said as he put both arms on either side of Oliver blocking him from getting up. Carter then got on top of Oliver and grinded his hips against Oliver's. Causing friction between both their bodies and earned Carter a moan from Oliver. "It wouldn't turn you on?" Carter asked.

"No" Oliver denied even though he was already heavily breathing.

"And if I do this" Carter said as he began to suck and nip at Olivers neck still grinding his hips into Oliver's.

"hh…Noo" Oliver said as his body and mind were fighting. His mind said _push big bird away and run like hell_ but his body said _stay and enjoy what's being done you, you deserve it and you know you like it._ While the battle was being fought in his head Oliver didn't know that Carter moved his hand from Oliver side. Carters hand moved to tug Oliver shirt up from his pants. Once he was done he moves his hand underneath Olivers shirt. Carter caressed one of Oliver's nipples with his thumb earning another moan from Oliver as pleasure shot right to his groin.

Oliver couldn't believe how sensitive he was. He knew he was with Chloe but she never got him going well she did but not like this.

"So Oliver, tell me are you still not turned on?" Carter said as he rubbed his groin against Olivers.

"No…nahh" Oliver moaned as Carter mover his hand from Olivers nipples to his Cloth covered groin and started stroking it. "Fine yess" Oliver said as he thrust his hips forward trying to create more friction with Carters hand.

"See I knew it" Carter chimed.

"Glad your happy, now come here." Oliver said as he grabbed Carters head with both hands and smashed their lips together. They both opened their mouths letting each others tongues explore and intertwined as their kiss deepened. They soon forgot they needed air and had to break the kiss.

"Sit…up" Carter said still breathing deeply

"What?" Oliver asked not sure what exactly Carter wanted.

"I said sit up do you want me to take care of it or not" Carter ordered in his demanding deep voice.

Oliver did as Carter said and sat up as Carter undid Olivers pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Carter then took hold of Olivers erection and began stroking it. Oliver let out another moan as Carter moved his hand up and down Olivers length faster and faster. Oliver threw his head back and pleasure and heat took over his body.

Carter then took Olivers member into his mouth. He licked the slit of Oliver cock making him cry out in pleasure. Carter liked the tastes of Oliver smooth hard cock in the cavern of his mouth as Oliver like the feel of Carters mouth surrounding his cock. Carter continued stroking Oliver's cock as he bobbed his head up down on Olivers length.

Oliver laid his hand on the back of Carters head and intertwined his fingers in Carters messy brown hair. Carter with his free hand held Olivers hips to keep him from bucking up.

Carter bobbed his head in rhythm to his pumping. Oliver new he was at his climax. "Carter I'm goin-"Oliver tried to warn Carter as he came into Carters mouth.

Carter swallowed Olivers load till the last drop then removed his mouth from Olivers length. "So I guess I can turn you on" Carter said as he kissed Oliver on the lips then got up. "I'll see you around." Carter smiled as he walked out of Watchtower.

* * *

><p>So first chapter done Hooray Please Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver POV

I woke up in the afternoon with a splitting migraine I must have past out from drinking too much. I looked around noticing I was lying down on the couch in Watchtower. I got up my head started spinning and I thought better of it and sat back down it was weird I didn't remember anything from last night only that I made the toast to Louis and Clark. I looked down noticing my pants were undone. "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night please." I whispered to my self. Then flashes from what seemed like a dream flashed through my head I couldn't make them out they were blurred.

"Great so what ever happened to me last night I can't even remember it." I got up once again my head still spinning and made my way to the bathroom knocked over a few things on my way. Once I got there I washed my face god do I look horrible I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. Note: not every party that I go to I have to get a hang over.

I then undressed and took a shower maybe that will help with the hang over. After the shower and feeling slightly better I got dressed into my street close.

It was already sun down when I made it out of Watchtower. I took short cuts trying to avoid as many people as I possibly could I didn't need to cause trouble especially with the VRA poisoning everybody minds. I cut through an alley way noticing a wanted poster of me just great now I'm wanted ha funny. I took it off the wall and examined it further when I was interrupted by a women's scream for help and that's my queue.

I ran towards the screams when I got there I saw a women being mugged I decided to help. The women got free and ran as I stayed and tried to get him under control. The mugger get free from my grasp and tries to make a run for it as I of course chased after him. The mugger nocks over a few book stands before I tackled him to the ground and got him in a choke hold as I stood up.

"I gotchya " I cheered as the mugger struggled in my arms.

"Hey that's Oliver Queen the Outlaw!" A man with glasses yells at me as he points his finger at me.

"Hold on a second here I'm not the bad guy" I tried to tell them but they're not listening as a crowed starts to form surrounding me.

As I got distracted by the crowed the mugger escaped from my hold." He's lying he came at me out of no where" The mugger lies as he walks towards the protection of the crowed.

"Hey that's not how it works in our city…" The man with the glasses yells as he walks towards me. "NOT ANY MORE!" He yelled as he caught me off guard and punches me in the face. This starts an all out war against me as the crowd turns into a mob and everyone star throwing punches at me. I try to block as many as I can and try to fight them off with out injuring anyone badly. But they are too many this is such a great day to have a hang over. I soon found myself being over powered as the punches and the kicks kept coming and I found myself huddling in ball on the ground.

I closed my eyes hoping that it would make the pain well less painful. But then the kicking and the punching stopped, I looked up noticing Carter right above me. I then had another flash which kind of disturbed me. The flash was of me and him kissing and it seemed so real. I was snapped out of it when Carter lifted me up by the arm. I looked around noticing Courtney was with us too.

"We got to get out of here" Courtney said as we noticed that the mob began picking up stones. Courtney summoned her staff and we were teleported to Watchtower. "Umm you guys what happen to the table… Was there a battle that I wasn't told about?" Courtney asked as she noticed the broken table on the ground.

"Ehm no it's just really old and collapsed" Carter said as he pick up the table and moved it to the side. Another flash went through my mind this time it was of Carter kicking me and making me fly backwards hitting the table. Wait was I the one who broke the table.

"hmm really… well Oliver why don't you sit down on the desk so I can clean your cuts" Courtney said as she pointed to the desk I did what she asked and sat down. "I'm going to get the first aid kit I'll be right back." Courtney said as she walked away leaving me alone with Carter.

"Carter did we have a fight last night?"

"You could say that."

"What about because I can't remember I drank too much I remember giving the toast to Louis and Clark but after that it's all a blur" I said as my memory was still fuzzy.

"Gosh well I don't know maybe this will help" Carter said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into soft kiss. Then everything became clear I remember the fight for the beer… the blow job and drinking until I passed out because I wanted to forget. Great now I remember but god does his lips taste so good you know he should shave just a smidge. I laid my hand on the back Carters neck as our lips moved together in sync.

"I couldn't find bandages but I did find I towel I guess this will have to-"Courtney said as she walked back into the room. Carter quickly moved from me to behind the desk as he began rummaging through papers. "Anyways, why did you start the fight with the citizens?"

"I didn't start the fight I was stopping a mugging in progress the guy tried to run but tackle him but some guy recognized and before I knew it I was getting-"

"Beaten up like a pansy"

"Thank you for input" I said annoyed as Courtney took care of my cuts.

"I think you should tell Clark he would want know about this." Carter said as he flipped through random pages.

"I don't think so he should spend sometime with Lois he doesn't need to get involved with this. I mean Clark and Louis are getting married they need all the space they can get." I said.

"I don't think Clark is going to like it that his little green arrow side kick got hurt by big bad citizens." Carter said mockingly as he sat in on the desk chair.

"HEY! I'm not his side kick we all work together as a team." I shot back at Carter as Courtney Dabbed my forehead with the towel. God I wish I could punch him in his face then take off his cloth and then ride him till it hurts… "Ehm!" I choked as I realized what I just thought.

"Are you going to stitch that up your self or call Emil" Clark said as he blurred his way through the Watchtowers doors. Courtney gave me the towel as she moved to the side.

"You should see the other guys" I said as I put the towel to my forehead.

"I did, on television. Why didn't you call me?"

"It's my fault I figured you could use sometime alone with Lois" I said as I got up from the desk and walked towards Clark.

"I told the human speed bag you'd wanna know he got his bell rung" Carter said as he was back up and looking at more papers.

"Wait a minute I thought you said that Slade died in the explosion." Courtney said as she had a remote in her hands and turned on the T.V. We all watched as Slade started talking about how he was a victim, which sounded more like B.S.

"It's time these terrorists paid for their crimes" Slade said trying to act all caring like.

"It's time he paid for his" Clark said as he turns towards us.

"Yeah but there's only one problem, It's not just the government against us the people turned on us to." Courtney said worried.

"With Slade alive we can't exist, he knows too much about us" Dinah said as she was on the monitor she was talking to us some where in New York was it this time she has so many missions it's hard to keep track.

"So until Slade has to be doubt with. It has to be radio silence between us." Carter said.

"We have to go under ground. Are lives as we knew them are over. Courtney Whitmore studying abroad, Carter Hall on sabbatical" Clark said.

"Clark Kent" Carter said.

"Gone"

"So now we're all card carriers of the fugitives club"

"We have to protect the secrets we have left… So until it's safe I'm shutting down Watchtower." Clark said as he pulled down the leaver turning off the power to Watchtower and we walked out of there not sure if we would ever come back.

Oliver POV End

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

Carter POV

"Courtney you know what to do right." I said worried I wasn't sure I would like her being a super hero but she kind of grew on me and now I act like a fucking worried farther.

"Yeah don't worry about me… You got some other stuff to worry about" She said as she pointed towards Oliver. Wait… how'd she… Crap in watchtower.

"Shut it Courtney now go" I order and Courtney left.

I then Caught up to Oliver we're walking in the direction well I guess were his apartment is. "Oliver I think we should finish what started up in Watchtower before Courtney interrupted us.

"Really what makes you think that there would be anything to continue?" Oliver asks as he continued walking.

"Well because you can't resist me and the slightest touch from me… gets you going" I whispered the last part into his ear.

"… I guess you're right" Oliver said as he took a big breath in then exhaled.

"Ha see I am right" I gloated as I stuck my hands in the front pockets of my jeans as we continued walking.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

Olivers apartment was quite small for a bachelor with his money guess it was because we had to go under ground. I only made it past the door way when Oliver shut the door and shoved me up against it. I wasn't even able to make a snappy remark before he smashed his lips against mine. He pressed up against me he was already hard as he started rub his erection against mine. My hands went strait to his jacket as I moved to take it off of him as well as his shirt. He then moves to take off my own shirt.

I don't even know why I'm here with him right now god he annoys me so much. His constant stupidity, his easy going attitude, his cheap remarks, his cocky smile, his hot body… He's completely irritating. But god he's such a good kisser.

"Hey wing boy are you going to stand there all day?" Oliver asked as he was at the door way of his bed room. When the hell did he leave my lips put that down on my list of thing that makes me irritated about him he make me lose track about things around me.

"Don't call me wing boy" I said as walked towards him stopping right in front of him our lips almost touching. He was about to kiss me when I pushed him backwards making him fall backwards on to his bed. "You know you're very annoying"

"I'm not the only one." Oliver said with a smile as he lifted himself onto his forearms watching me. I ran my hand through my hair before I approach the bed. Oliver sat up and with a seductive smile he put a finger through one of my belt loops and with one swift tug making me fall on top of him.

"Huh you're not as heavy as I thought" He jokes as he threads his fingers through my hair before kissing me. I decide to let the comment slide. Oliver tongue licked my bottom lip seeking refuge in my mouth. I opened my mouth willingly allowing him to explore the cavern of my mouth as I did his.

I moved my hand up Oliver's bare chest as I caressed and swirled my thumb around Oliver's right nipple making Oliver once again moan. I leaned down and nip lightly at Oliver's naval before dragging my tongue up Oliver's stomach to his left nipple swirling my tongue around it teasing him. I then moved to kiss Oliver but I hadn't notice that Olivers hand was down his pants.

"Now now none of that I don't want you to touch your self. How rude interrupting me like that" I said as I took both of Oliver's wrists and grabbed a t-shirt that was on the ground and tied his hands together. Oliver was trying to fight me as I did this but he soon gave up.

"Carter this isn't cool I need… nhh" Oliver tried to say his face was all red and his breath was getting more and more heavy.

"Shhh… Don't worry" I said as I undid his pants and moved to take them off with his boxers revealing his long hard cock. "I'll handle it"

I wrapped my hand around Oliver's erection pumping my hand up and down his length. I then moved down and kneeled as I sucked and licked the tip of his cock before bobbing my head up and down his cock making Oliver jerk under me with pleasure.

"Carter" Oliver moaned as I could taste precum.

I sucked even harder and within seconds Oliver cumed in ecstasy. Oliver at this time seemed to be out of breath but I wasn't done yet. I looked at Oliver before moving the rest of my clothing revealing my own hard length. I could tell that Oliver was looking at it while I looked at him. He looked at me realizing that I had noticed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Hey don't worry about I'm sure your size is fine" I teased even though my cock was only a few inches larger then his. "Now the thing is what do you want me to do with it." I whispered into his ear as I rubbed my erection against his cock making him moan again.

"I want you inside me" Oliver whispered as I moved cock up and down his own.

"What I didn't here you" I teased as I kissed him on his lips then nipped at his bottom lip.

"I want you in side me" Oliver said but this time much louder.

"Okay okay your wish is my command." I said as I went over to my jeans and pulled out a condom. "You can never be too careful" I said as I put it on. I then made my way back to the bed positioning myself between Oliver's legs. I reached over to the side table where a bottle of lube sat and I put a generous amount on my cock and his hole.

I then placed Olivers legs over my shoulder so that way I would have more leverage as I moved my cock in front of Olivers entrance I looked at Oliver one last time before entering. It was tight and I new it hurt Oliver since it was his first time and his eyes say everything so I waited a few seconds for Oliver to get used to it. "Don't worry we'll take it slow" I said as I began to move inside him at a slow pace.

After a few moments Oliver began to moan the pain had gone and soon he was shouting for me to go faster and of course I did as I thrusted into him. I held his thighs as I fucked him. His moan grew louder and soon he didn't care who herd him as he yelled out my name in pleasure. I soon began hitting his prostate and in seconds he was cumming. Only moments later had I cummed as well we rode out our orgasms together. Once we were done I slid out of him pulling off the condom and threw it in the trash next to the bed. I then undid the knotted t-shirt that held his wrist together. I lay down beside him as I throwed blanket over us. Oliver curled up next to me it had been a while since Shayera that I had felt this way. We lie in bed together and fall a sleep in each others arms.

But I couldn't help think that this wouldn't last forever…

* * *

><p>Done Chapter 2 sorry for the wait please review =)<p> 


End file.
